User blog:BennyCupster/Discord Vs. Sheogorath (Short Version)
(The following is an abbreviated, unfinished version of the script for Moleman's Epic Rap Battles #25, which in its full form will go on much longer with multiple twists, ending at the point where said twists will start taking effect in said complete version. This is being posted for those who are turned off by overly–long battles as well as for the sheer sake of getting something posted for the time being. Consider this a lyrical "preview", if anything.) MOLEMAN'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DISCORD… …VS… …SHEOoooww– *static* Sheogorath: Ooh, let me just go ahead, laddy. Uncle Sheo Haskill for sending shivers to these jams, So take a helpful hint, resume a stony stasis state and scram! This hodgepodge against the Madgod? The sod is unworthy! Oughta tear out his intestines; turn the tracts all topsy–turvy. Sovereign prince, I reign supreme in much the manner of Celestia. I'll make your head a trophy; let Relmyna use the rest of ya'. My Wabbajack'll whack a wacko Jabberwocky clown; Be crossing me, I guarantee you're going down, down, down! Ya' know I'm on a sweet roll, and your demise is what I'm stipulating; Stick a fork in you and Split your sides, with mane horripilating! Plead insanity, you'll be rejected from my Madhouse, For I'm the Daedra Hatter; you couldn't even be my Dormouse. The finest cornerstone of the Tribunal House of Troubles; Skooma Cat'll channel Sanguine and get you right befuddled! You'll be left in bloody Shambles, Gnarled coat and colors muted, While I summon cheese for everyone… your sorry arse excluded. Discord: Tea's off, Fluttershy, and do avert your precious ears: I want this bearded bum the only one who's shedding epic tears. It's time to loose it, ill as Bluest flu and cruel as any Meanie; Take a page or two from Molag Bal on top a few from Genie. When I put a hoof down, you'd best prepare to be drained; I'll see your hail of flaming hounds all choking on some Chocolate Rain! Your resource is mediocre; I can make a drink a slaughter: Slit some throats like Jake the Joker with a tiny glass of water. Everfree–style, hipper than remains of ol' Pelagius; Penta–barfing out a phrase, and now the chaos is contagious! Serve a slew of Screwballs until it's your strike three; I'll leave your Isles looking like some Salvador Dalí. A chimeric aberrant, inherent merits apparent, I swear it: cherished as the apple of fair Eris' eye. What you're declaring's incoherent, errors transparently glaring, and just like solving my maze, you know it ain't gonna fly! Sheogorath: At my Crucible of truth, your Blissful ignorance is snubbed; A more disastrous Discovery than the seizure of the Hub. I'm in a righteous rapping Mania, Ti–wrecking scruffy, phony blokes, Who've dampened their Dementia to reform for fluffy pony folk! Discord: Oh, Friendship may be Magic, but I'll tell you what else is: Primal rhyming, spitting diamonds that'll render you helpless! Yours is dull as clunky boulders, and the contrast's off the charts; I'll brainwash Rarity, and lo as still she tells our lines apart! Coldly douse your Flame of Agnon, well and truly to Oblivion, Then swipe away your staff and hand to you a more befitting one. Sheogorath: Well, I'll gobble you up like Stanley Grapefruit from Passwall, Go Rebel Rabbit on my Boot, and shove it up your arsehole! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE!!!!!!! MOLEMAN'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!! Poll Who Won? Discord Sheogorath Category:Blog posts